Naruto of the Sound
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: After the successful uprising of the Uchiha, and a fateful decision by Sarutobi, the world was changed. Naruto would not be unaffected by this change, and the world as a whole would change because of it as well.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Shinobi of the Sound

Thanks to Vaanarash for his help

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 1: The changing moment

Otogakure was as peaceful as it could be, nothing at all looked a bit out of place. In fact, for all intents and purposes, the village looked like it had every day for about a dozen years now. Inside the town, the people went about their business in peace, shopping, training, eating, or socializing. Nothing in this village would have been seen before 13 year ago. The person who understood this fact better then anyone else was the man who was in charge of the village, the Otokage. The Otokage had to be the first shinobi in history to hold the title of kage in two different villages. Sitting up in the decent building the villagers had built for him, the Otokage watched the people of his new home peacefully. Still, on this day his mind wondered back to the time when he was the Hokage, and before everything had gone terribly south for him.

Things had started from the beginning, the peace between the First Hokage, and the Uchiha was always weak to begin with. Then Madara became even less loyal, and in the end it took the battle at the valley's end to determine that the First Hokage was the stronger of the two. Still things never went altogether smoothly between the descendents of the First Hokage, and the Uchiha.

They had problems when the second Hokage was named . When he was put in charge the first time, things were fine since the great shinobi war took the chance of the two groups hating each other away.

That didn't exist though when he became the Hokage again, and this time, there were too many of the elders who wished to do away with the Uchiha. How he lamented these short sighted views, and the choices they made were so harmful to any chance that they would ever have had for peaceful coexistence. The elders had already forced the Uchiha into a small area of the town, and began the systematic process of destroying the importance of the Uchiha. They took most all rights the Uchiha had in the village, and of course, even then he knew this would cause problems for the future of the village. He tried his best to bridge some kind of peace between the factions, but this was not to be.

Then, the night of the uprising had happened, and his life, as well as the life of the village, was changed forever. On that night he was forced to make a decision which put him where he was right today. The strike by the Uchiha, and their allies happened so quickly, it caught everyone totally unprepared. The Uchiha forces rose up against the elder's and the rest of the village. The opening battle was fierce, but short-lived, and for the most part resulted in few deaths. The main exceptions were the elders, who were targeted for assassination from the start of the uprising.

Surprisingly, he had not been targeted at all, maybe they did not want to tangle with him, who knows. He knew that had he been targeted, things might have turned out differently.

After the opening move of the uprising, the situation took a turn that he could never have imagined. One of the young Uchiha walked into his office. With one look at the shinobi he knew exactly who it was, it was the supremely dangerous Itachi Uchiha, one of his own ANBU captains. The Hokage wondered if Itachi had been sent to try to assassinate him. One look in his eye told him that this was not the case. Itachi's eyes told him he had come as part of some mission.

"Lord Hokage, the Uchiha clan have control of every major area of the village , you must surrender to us," Itachi said forcefully.

"That maybe the case, my young friend, but you know as well as I that they could be retaken, and that the battle is far from being decided."

"True, but you know as well as I what would happen if that happens," Itachi replied quickly, "If we have that fight, then the rest of the shinobi villages would destroy Konoha no matter who won our fight."

"Hmm, so you want us to become the slaves of the Uchiha, in order to save the village. You know that won't work, it can't work, we will end up right back in this situation in a matter of years, perhaps with you in my place."

"No, I don't want the other clans to be the slaves to the Uchiha. I talked with my father, and convinced him to allow anyone who wishes to leave the village to do so. This would leave the village weaker, but more then strong enough to defend itself against other possible attacks from other villages."

"Hmm…interesting, if you don't mind me asking, how did he agree to this plan of yours.?"

"It was the price for my help with the attack, if he turned it down, I would have gone through with the plan to destroy my clan. This is the only way, that we can both survive. Please, Lord Hokage, for the sake of the people," Itachi said almost pleading with him to take up the deal.

The Hokage, thought about it for a moment, and he knew that it was true, if they fought, there would be countless deaths. Then the survival of everyone would be at risk, he would be just as bad as the elders if he survived to see his village be destroyed by another one of the Hidden Villages.

"Fine, I will relent, but if you break your word, I will give the order to unleash hell against you."

Then, it was over, the following day, Fugaku became the 5th Hokage of the leaf village, Sarutobi had given up his powers again, and for the last time in his life. He was just an average villager again, but not for long. True to their word, the Uchiha allowed anyone who wished to, to leave the village. The numbers leaving were about the same as the number who decided to stay under the leadership of the Uchiha. Sarutobi was quickly put in charge of those who left, and slowly moved to the north, crossing into the Rice country. The Uchiha upheld their bargain, and didn't attack the refugees once. In fact there were rumors, that a couple of the Uchiha had helped against a plot by one of the other villagers to kill the exiles.

As soon as the Exiles crossed into the Rice country, the lord of the country was there to meet them, or actually, to meet with Sarutobi. It would seem that he wanted to start up a shinobi village in his own country, and was not going to let this chance pass him by. He gave them their choice of land, which Sarutobi choose a area near a large bay in the north of the country. The land was perfect to start a village, it was on a small crescent shaped hill which mirrored the bay which it sloped gently towards. It also was an area with plenty of large trees which could be used to start the new village.

Sarutobi smiled as he thought of the building of the village. The town went up one building at a time, the roads where prepared before the block would be built. It was a fun time, he wondered if this is how the First Hokage had felt when Konoha was started. Of course he was named the 1st Otokage, which was a great honor. Another thing which made him proud, was that the villagers became closer due to the challenge of starting a new village. Even Naruto, the young child was treated well, the fact he held the demon fox was known, but it didn't seem as much of a worry given all the other challenges that presented themselves. Another reason for this, was that a number of Rice country villages relocated their own populations near Otogakure. In fact, some of the families had taken turns looking after the young child.

Now, the Otokage looked out on the village and smiled, the town was not small anymore, and in fact it was amazing to see the proud village which lay before him. He could only wonder though, what surprises would lay before him in this new land.


	2. Chapter 2:Graduation

Naruto of the Sound

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 2: Graduating

At the shinobi academy in the Sound village, many teacher's were preparing for the last day of the academy semester. For these teachers, the end of the teaching period would be a return to normal active duty. They would be up for any missions which the Otokage had in mind for them, and could be asked to do very challenging mission. This was not normally the case, only in rare situations did this happen., Most of the time, the teachers at the academy were ordered to do missions around the village, and keep an eye out for the young kids who would be out of school for a bit. They would also prepare for the next semester, and preparing their students to be ready for the real shinobi world.

For one of the teachers however, a number of his students would never return to his classroom. The job of this teacher was arguably more important than any other, for if he allowed a student who was not ready for shinobi life to become one, they could die a very young death. The teacher who was in charge of this years class was none other then Iruka Umino, one of the best teachers at the academy. Iruka looked slowly at a stack of papers which was sitting on his desk. Each paper told him about one of his students, a tale which would determine if they would have to repeat another year, or if they would go on and become a member of the elite Sound shinobi.

Iruka had seat the papers in two groups, the ones who had passed and the those who had failed. This class looked like it would be a decent sized one , but that of course did not mean they would go on to become shinobi of the Sound. No, if they failed to live up to their would be Jounin's expectations of them, they would end up right back in the academy.

Iruka looked at the names of the students who passed the test. The top score of this years class happened to belong to one of the many clans heirs which were a member of this year's class. Shino Aburame, had the top grade in the class, but was also the quietest member of the class and a joy to be able to teach.

Another clan heir was Shikamaru Nara. The importance of the Nara clan had caused them to grow close connections to the Otokage, and they had decided to leave the Lleaf village as a result. Shikamaru was lazy, his normal grades where pretty bad, in fact, he had the lowest grade of anyone who had passed the exam!

While Iruka worried about this student, he had heard that Shikimaru's father had been like him when he was younger, and Shikaku became a Jounin. There was also Shikamaru's friend, Choji Akimichi, whose father had left the Leaf to stay with his friend. Choji was an average student and would get into trouble, but he did have some potential.,

Tthe Yamanaka clan was the only one of the three which was stuckremained in Konoha due to their ownership of the flower shop.

Then thereir were the two females, each from a very important clan of Otogakure.

Hinata Hyuga was the heiress of great Hyuga clan, a clan which, due to theirre hatred of the Uchiha, was the first to leave with the exiles. Hinata was very shy, but she did have a good amount of skill in Taijutsu which she showed from time to time.

Then there was Sasame Fuma., Sasame was a younger member of the very important Fuma family . The Fuma family had been the first of the Rrice Ccountry shinobi to meet with the Otokage to join the village, and they were all very talented, with Sasame looking like she would be the next one of the group to make a name for herself. Then

Iruka smiled as he looked at the next paper .

Across the town at that very moment, a young student was just finishing getting ready. He was excited, no, that would not be a strong enough word to describe the feelings of one Naruto Uzumaki. This was the day, that he would graduate and start his journey to become the Otokage as he knew he was destined to become.

Naruto looked around his rather simple apartment and checked to make sure that he had everything that he would need for the day. As he walked out the door he paused, looking back at his room one last time, before closing the door and walking down the street.

As he walked down towards the academy, Naruto would stop and talk to everyone he saw, saying hello or wishing them a good day. Even the people Naruto did not talk to, he at least waved at. Oh how he loved this village, and was glad to be able to work to keep this village safe from any dangers.

Walking up to the academy, Naruto realized that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Naruto walked a little faster, and then when seemed he would be late anyway, sprinted to the class room.

He made it through the door a second before the bell rang. Trying to slow down from his dead sprint, Naruto tripped on one of the steps going up the middle of the room and fell down, crashing into someone as he fellel. Naruto clambered to his feet quickly and looked to see who he had run into. Looking at his feet he noticed Sasame, who had knocked onto her butt.

"Naruto! Watch where you're going!, Why do you have to always be in such a rush?, You're so annoying sometimes!" Sasame yelled angrily at him as she got up.

"Um..sorry my bad," Naruto sheepishly scrathed his head before dashing off to his seat.

"Hey Choji, what's is up., Is Shikamaru already asleep?. What do-..." Naruto began with a smile to the kid sitting next to him.

"Naruto, we are here for a reason remember, and it is not to socialize." Iruka sternly interrupted him.

"Oh sorry, Iruka sensei, my bad," Naruto said with his trademark grin on full display.

"Well, now, as you all know, you're going to be assigned teams today. ," Iruka said patiently looking around at the faces, all of which were paying full attention, even Shikamaru had woken up to listen. "OK, team one will be, Hinata Hyuga, Sasame Fuma, and Shino Aburame."

Naruto listened closely to the first names, and as each student who had passed went by, he wondered who would be on his team.

"Team 7, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki.," Iruka announced to the students.

Naruto smiled happily when he was teamed up with Choji, and Shikamaru. He had know them forever, and had gotten along well with both, for the most part. Naruto turned and exchanged smiles with Choji, and looked behind him to see that Shikamaru was already half way asleep again.

"Ok, now when I call your teams, I will tell you who your Jounin trainers will be. You will meet them here tomorrow," Iruka said moving on with his assignment of the day, "Team 1, Kurenai Yuhi."

Naruto again waited in anticipation as he waited for the name of his Jounin-sensei to be named.

"Team 7, Asuma Sarutobi…" Iruka went on.

Naruto thought about the name, and wondered if this guy was related to the old man somehow, and what type of Jounin he was. Well, Naruto knew he would find out these answers the next day.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, if you are wondering where some shinobi are, like say Kiba, or Sakura, I am making so their families were among those who stayed after the Uchiha took power. Also the Fuma are the clan which are in one of those short non-cannon arcs after the Naruto-Sasuke fight. I figured they would be neat to put in here. Also the sound gennin and sound 4 are one year to old to be in Naruto's class. Please review, reviews are almost always helpful.


	3. Chapter 3:Test

-1Naruto of the Sound

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 3: Test

Asuma slide quietly into the restaurant doors before looking around the room. Asuma's eyes picked up everything, and worked the room over carefully as they looked for their target. Asuma slowly walked over to the bar and sat down at the ideal seat. Asuma looked over at the two people who he was sitting next two.

"So, how did you pull it off. Sometimes you really amaze me you know that," Asuma said looking over at the white haired cyclops sitting to his right.

"Hmm..well, it is not to easy when you know a few tricks," Kakashi said with his normal expressionless face.

"Well, being the Hokage's bodyguard didn't hurt now did it," Ebisu said in a mater of fact tone of voice.

"Well, now, I was wondering have either of you heard anything about this group I have, this year?" Asuma asked looking at both of the two Jounin.

"Nope, just that they are said to be some what talented, like last year," Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hear that your team, has some of the most important clans in the villages in it Then you also have the fox brat, he could be good if shown how to use his skills right." Ebisu said before taking another sip from his drink.

"Oh, yeah that brat, I hope he can live up to his parents, then we will be set for a good while," Kakashi said thinking about his former teacher.

After having a couple of drinks, Asuma looked at the clock on the far wall of the bar, "Well, better get going, some of us actually like to be on time."

"Well, he is sure going to have his work cut out for him," Ebisu said watching his friend leave the building.

"Yeah, no kidding."

Across the village a very different scene was taking place. Three young teens were sitting and waiting for their jounin teacher to arrive at the location. Each had actually decided to arrive early for the exam, and so that they could meet their own teacher. None of the group had ever actually meet this teacher, though each of them knew of the Sarutobi. Naruto could hardly manage to stay still, anyone looking at him could tell he was about to jump out of his own skin waiting for his instructor. Then the other two of the group were not nearly as hyper as Naruto. In fact one member of the group was asleep learning against one of the walls. Shikamaru had gotten their early because in his own words, his mother made him, throwing him out of the house early that morning. Choji on the other hand was not a sleep like Shikamaru, and not hyper like Naruto. He just keep track of things as he worked on eating a bag of potato chips which was his third bag this morning.

Slowly the door opened revealing the instructor of this new team. Each of the youngsters eyed him carefully, even Shikamaru opened his eyes slightly to see the man who he would learn from. Each noticed things about the man, that he smoke, that he had a beard, and that he looked pretty tough.

"Well now, I hope you have been informed on what we are to do today," Asuma said looking over each one of his kids, "Simple, we are having a test, if you pass, you're my team, and if you don't well, another year of school. It is as simple as that."

Asuma had made his way close to the three as he talked making sure to breath the smoke at them, making each of the youngsters uncomfortable.

"Hey, mister, can't you do that somewhere else," Naruto said very annoyed.

"What, can't you take a little smoke, aren't you tough enough to handle that," Asuma replied.

"Darn straight, I can handle anything you have for us."

"Ok then, what are your plans as shinobi?"

"Well, I am going to become the best shinobi to ever live," Naruto yelled out.

"To become the best is noble, but a dream which is very hard to achieve, and well take a lot of work," Asuma countered, "How about you two?"

"I want to find the perfect potato chips, and also help out my friends," Choji said before finishing off his third bag of chips.

"I want to be normal simple shinobi," Shikamaru lazily announced.

"Good, well, I don't want to put this off for very long, so let get moving," Asuma said wanting to get this finished with, figure the how the test would finish already.

"Yeah, you will see what I can put up with Asuma sensei," Naruto announced with a smile, "You will see that I have what it takes to be the best ever."

"We will see about that one."

Asuma led the group to a one of the empty training fields. This one happened to be mostly grassland with trees and bushes along the north and east sides of the field.

"Ok, here is you mission, "Asuma said making a single clone, "You have to defeat this clone of mine to pass the test."

Asuma disappeared as he moved to a tree which would give him the perfect view of what was taking place in the test. Asuma watched as both Choji and Shikamaru disappeared from view, a smart move given that they needed to come up with a plan first. The he noticed Naruto who was standing out by himself bragging to the clone before attacking the clone head on. Even though the clone was no where as powerful as he was, it was also far more powerful then the young gennin. Naruto was stopped dead in his tracks after the first punch he attempted. A second later, Naruto was flying at and then into a tree. Asuma sighed as he thought of the over energetic youngster, he would have to work on that if he would be able to move up to Chunin. Asuma looked around after Naruto disappeared from sight. He then picked up on Choji moving towards the clone throwing two punches at the clone. As the arms moved towards the clone the hands grew in size. The clone was able to avoid them with each, then Asuma noticed a number of Naruto attacking at the same time. This attack was far more organized and planned out. He could tell that the clone was having to work now against the attacks. Then something happened that he didn't even notice. The clone was suddenly frozen in spot, before being taken out by the attacks of Choji and Naruto. Asuma then noticed the shadow which had caused the clone to freeze up. Asuma smiled at the result, this would be his team, they would be a challenge, but this was going to be interesting for sure.

A/N- I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4:First real Mission

-1Naruto of the Sound

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 4: First Real Mission

Sitting on a large wagon, Naruto Uzumaki leaned back a bit leaning against the back a small piece of wood which was right behind him. Naruto slowly raised both of his hands above his head, and let out a long sigh. As the young shinobi looked around, a small smile graced his face. He looked at the beautiful sky that stretched above him. He then looked at the simple dirt path, that he was currently traveling on. He noticed, some trees to both sides of the path, all looking a dark green color. The two things he could not see though, were the other wagons which were located on the one behind where he was, and his teammates who where spread out amongst the wagons. So far on the trip, nothing had taken place, everything was quite enjoyable, and the view in some places was amazing. This would have been a great trip, if it had not been a mission.

Naruto remembered back to three days before this moment, he had talked his way into the Otokage's office, and literally talked his and his team into a c ranked mission. It had not been a easy thing to pull off either. In fact the old man would not buy anything for a long time, until Asuma happened to walk by, and supported his side of the argument. Still, this was a shinobi mission, it was to be something excepting with fighting, and stuff. This mission so far was boring, nothing big had happened yet, it had been really quiet. In fact, Naruto wondered why they even need the shinobi for the help. It was not like anyone was around to attack, and this caravan was only carrying trade good, which they were going to take to a village over in Grass Country.

In the other wagons, the other 3 members of Team Asuma were also enjoying the day. Choji was munching on some food which one of the members of the caravan was kind enough to give him. Shikamaru was leaning back, half a sleep as he looked at the few clouds in the sky from time to time. Then Asuma was some what looking towards the rear of the wagons, paying attention, but at the same time enjoying his cigarette. Even the members of the caravan were relaxed enjoying the great weather, and the nice simple path, they were now traveling on.

A few hours later, after another great day of rest, the caravan pulled over into a small grassy area surrounded by thick trees. Naruto jumped out of the caravan as soon as it came to a stop. Naruto moved towards the center of the caravan which was circled up. He soon noticed Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru who were moving at various speeds to the central location.

"I want you three to scout out the area, and then comeback, we will have some training later today," Asuma said dismissing the 3 of them.

Naruto didn't have a chance to do much, but just nodded before going to his assigned section around the caravan. Naruto had done this about 10 times during the mission, and not a single one of the times, did he find anything other then some simple wildlife. Naruto jumped quickly from tree to tree, checking everything in his region for signs of movement thought the area. He wanted to get the assignment over with quickly, and luckily he knew how to do so. He had used a couple of shadow clones to search as well, each of them searching the ground. The search thus went by quickly, and as with every other time, that he gone out on a search, he found nothing. Another boring no action assignment in a no action mission. Man this was not what he wanted. Now he would have to do more training, Asuma had made sure that they all knew charka control before they started the mission, and made sure that they had a basic understanding of tactics, and tracking as well.

Naruto got back to the caravan, and noticed that some how he was the last person back again. How in the world, did Choji, and Shikamaru always finish their assignments faster then he had.

"Oh, Naruto, did you find anything?: Choji asked with a smile.

"Nope, same old same old, how about you two?"

"Nothing here, how about you Shikamaru, find anything worth while?"

"No, nothing," Shikamaru said in a flat unemotional tone.

"Ahh, there is my team, good to see you all got back, and in a decent time, not bad," Asuma said appearing out of no where, "I think we can wait till after the dinner to have our training."

Naruto smiled as he walked with his team to a large pit area that had been dug by the members of the caravan, while they were out searching the forest near where they had set up for the night. Naruto could smell the camp food that was being cooked, he could at least smell some type of soup. Soup seemed to be the main dish of the people who worked on this convoy, they had eaten some variation of the stuff for the last 3 days, and at every meal.

The old man who was cooking must of notice him approach because he turned the second he had landed with a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Well now, sunny, this here is not the most fanciful meal, but it is the best the old hands can make."

"No worry, old man, I am sure it will be enough," Naruto said taking the bowl before walking to find a place to sit and eat the soup.

The first taste of the soup was decent, it was a basic soup with various vegetables thrown in. Naruto noticed the other members of his team getting their soup now. Each of them looking quiet please to be able to eat something after then end of a long day. Choji looked especially pleased to be able to have a meal. Naruto was about to walk over and say something when he heard a funny sound coming from behind him. He looked up at his teammates, and gave them a signal, and a second later there was a small explosion that was set off just a bit away from the caravan.

Naruto moved into action without even thinking about it. He jumped up and moved throw a path between two of the wagons. As soon as he got past one of the wagons, he noticed what it was. There was a handful of bandits moving towards the wagon. Naruto quickly formed a handful of shadow clones, and picked out a bandit to take on. Naruto moved in on that single bandit, close the distance between himself and the bandit extremely quick. Naruto went in with a straight up haymaker, which the bandit was able to block. At this time, Naruto noticed his teammates also joining the action. Choji had had come into the fight in his huge ball form slamming into some of the bandits, Shikamaru used the limited sunlight to create shadows to bind the bandits, but Asuma seemed content with just watching how his team performed.

Naruto was able to take out the bandit quickly due to the bandit being frozen from Shikamaru's jutsu. The fight looked like it would be wrapped up quickly, and the action part of the mission would be really short. Still as the thought that, he noticed Asuma suddenly move past him towards the trees. Naruto looked and wondered what his teacher was doing. A second later, he noticed what had taken place, his teacher was now fighting some other man, as he came into the clear, he noticed that this man was wearing a headband with a rock. The rock had a scratch mark through the rock, meaning he was a missing-nin. Naruto also noticed another group that was moving away from the caravan.

"Sensei, are we to follow them," Choji asked Asuma, who had finished off the missing-nin rather quickly.

"Yes, we can't have them getting rainforests later, it would be more of a problem," Asuma said signaling the group to follow, " I will remain back here to make sure that no one attacks when you leave, and then I will follow you in short time."

Naruto jet his way though the woods, followed by Choji and Shikamaru. Naruto was surprised that the bandits were actually moving pretty quickly too. This would know be a race, who would run out of energy faster. After a bit of this though, Naruto knew he had to come up with a plan of action, they were covering a lot of ground, and he was sure if they moved to far, that they might have help. Naruto quickly formed a group of shadow clones, and used one burst of speed to get in front of the group. Each of the Naruto's then engaged the bandits in one on one combat, to prevent them from advancing till the others caught up. It was over when Shikamaru caught up, he used the rest of his chakra on a the web of shadows the trees created, to trap the bandits, and then Choji, and the Naruto clones were able to make quick work of the bandits. Everything seemed to be in order, until they noticed a group of bandits running at them in panic. Something odd was happening now, and all three of the gennin knew it,. The panicked bandits were easy to take down, but something had to scare them into the panic, because they were running towards them, and not a way. That meant something, or someone else had to be in the forest. Asuma had gotten to the scene a second later, but from the wrong direction for it to have been him. The answer was taken care of a second later, when four shinobi dropped out of a tree.

Naruto took a close look at these shinobi, three of them looked to be gennin like himself, and one was more then likely their jounin sensei. Of the three younger shinobi, he noticed two of them were boys, and one was a girl. The girl was noticeable because she had pink hair, which was something one didn't see every day. Then the two boys also would be pretty easy to pick out of a line up in the future. One was wearing a blue shirt, with black hair, that that stuck up a bit in the back, and the other one was wearing a hood over his head, with marks under his eyes, and a small white dog nearby him. Their jounin teacher though could be noticed from his round glasses and blue bandana that he had over his hair. The next thing, he noticed, was that these shinobi were leaf.

"Hmm.. Interesting to find you type out here so far, Ebisu," Asuma said keep a close eye on his one time ally, "You do know that your team crossed the border a little bit back their."

"Yeah, I am sure of it, but we were in chase of a group of bandits. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them. Now would you, Asuma, or your father would either, right?"

"No, we were in chase of the bandits too, but my boys, managed to catch, and defeat them within their own borders," Asuma countered.

"Hmm…fine, well, we will be off, until later Asuma Sarutobi."

Naruto had been measuring up the 3 young shinobi, to no avail, when the team suddenly was gone, off following their sensei.

"Good work, that was quick a impressive display," Asuma said with a smile, "We better get going back to the caravan, something tells me, the rest of the trip won't be so action packed."

A/N- well, I think it was a ok chapter. I hope you liked it, and if you can't tell the leaf team was Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. Thanks for reading, and if you feel like it, leave a review. Till later.


	5. Chapter 5: Exam

Naruto of the Sound

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 5: The exam

Naruto smiled as he looked around the village, while this may not seem out of normal at first. Naruto was standing at the edge of Konoha, the hidden leaf village, the village where the boy was born many years before this day. Yes, Naruto of the Sound was walking the town he had been exiled from. Why you might ask, well we have to look back at a moment a few weeks before this one.

"I want to know the list of team captains who believe that their team is ready for the Chuunin Exam," Saratobi announced at a meeting of the top rank leaders of Otogakure.

"My team is ready," Maito Gai said raising up with a lot of energy unmatched by anyone else

Asuma just shock his head a the comment unsurprised by the reaction of the man who called himself the green beast of Oto. Asuma sat and thought about the team the taijutsu master had. He remembered he had , Rock Lee, Dozu Kintua, and Zaku Abumi. He knew little about this group other then that, Lee was Gai's clone. Asuma thought for a second before he raised to his feet.

"My team is prepare for the exam," Asuma said looking around at the stunned faces.

"Asuma, are you sure that they are, they are a first year team after all," Sarutobi asked looking closely at his own son.

"Yes, of course, they are as ready as anyone could be."

"Fine, I will allow it."

Asuma looked over to notice that Kurenai was the next person to stand up. Asuma let out a small smile as he thought about how more teams this year would go to the tournament then in the last 5 years combined. Also he wondered how the fact would impact both teams.

So, Naruto and his team were allowed to go to the Chuunin exam, and thus Naruto would be standing in the edge of Konoha. Naruto looked around at everything in the town, wondering what it would have been like if he had grown up in this town. His mind ran out different ideas of what life would have been like, but in the end he was extremely happy that he was from Oto and Konoha.

"I wonder if we will have time to eat before the exam starts," Choji announced interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"Choji,I am sure we will have time, plus didn't you just eat," Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Well, I have to try all the restruants, one as to be at least close to that of the ones in Oto."

Naruto too had wondered if this village had any decent places for ramen, but that would have to wait till later. As the group approached the building where the exam would be started, they noticed the large group of shinobi that were standing waiting working their way into the building was really large. As he looked around, Naruto saw shinobi of pretty much every shape, and age. Yet, he had not noticed any other sound shinobi yet, or any leafs.

As Naruto walked into the building, he noticed a blonde leaf shinobi walking towards them. This leaf looked to be about his age, and the look on her face had something on her mind. He watched as she stopped right in front of them.

"Would either of you be the Nara or the Akimichi?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Um that is Shikamaru Nara, and that would be Choji Akimichi," Naruto replied pointing to his two teammates who each raised their hand when he point to them.

"Well, I am Ino Yamanaka, my parent was on the same team as both of yours, Shikamaru, Choji, it is a pleasure to meet you both," Ino said noting a group walk by, "Maybe we can talk later, I have to go with my team."

With that the blonde was gone, Naruto and the others looked at who she followed, one was a boy was a Hyuuga with long dark hair, and the other was a girl with her hair in buns.

"You two, I don't know what either of you want to do here, but I want to go take a nap. Lets go find the room," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

Naruto and Choji just nodded at the comment by the team snooze. Naruto turned to leave the hall, but as he did he ran right into the back of something bumping hard into the person.

"Oh, my mistake, sorry," As the other shinobi turned to face him, he noticed it was one of the leaf shinobi who he ran into on that one mission., "Well good luck."

"I won't need any," the dark haired shinobi replied arrogantly.

The comment just pissed Naruto off, to say something like that when he was wished luck. This guy was stuck up, he need to learn to treat people correctly if he wanted to have any friends. Naruto was just about to challenge him, when he felt Shikamaru's hand on his shoulder motioning for him to head on. Naruto thought for a split second about punching the jerk, but decided not too.

As soon as they walked into the waiting room Naruto turned to his friend, "So why did you stop me, did you need a nap that badly?"

"Naruto, that was a Uchiha, it would be best not to pick a fight with one when we first get into their town."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, so that was a Uchiha, the clan that had forced him and his friend to leave the village. If he had a chance, he would make sure to kick his ass.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji you're all here," A very loud voice said snapping Naruto's mind away from his current problems.

Naruto turned and grave a huge smile, "Sasame, your team is here to this is awesome. We are all going to kick some major ass here."

"Yeah, but remember Uzumaki, in the end of the day we are going to be you too."

"Yeah right, like you have a chance."

Shikamaru, and Choji sat and watched the two argue back and for about who would do the best. Shikamaru decided to just take a nap until the first part of the exam would start, while Choji just watched as Sasame's teammates Hinata, and Shino quietly walked in, offering them both a chip.

After a few minutes of this, the announcement went out calling for all of the shinobi that the first part of the exam was just about to start.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, if you have any ideas make sure to leave them in your review, also I am glad if you were able to stand my poor writing and enjoy this story.


	6. Chapter 6: First exam

Naruto of the Sound

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 6: First exam

Naruto looked down at the table in front of him, and more specifically the paper which happened to be sitting on the table. It was the key to his advancement as an shinobi. Naruto's eyes scanned it over and over again, but it did no good, the paper did not change at all, and things on it were always the same impossible questions. Naruto had heard about the first part of the exam before he came to the building, but he had not heard just how impossible the thing was, or that it was over the most technical aspects of being a shinobi. Naruto focused, trying to come up with something to put down on his paper, something that would at least help him with one answer.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and scanned the room slightly, he was able to notice a large number of Konoha shinobi around the room with papers in front of them, this was to tell them, if they were cheating or not. He also knew if they were caught cheating the third time, they would be thrown out of the building. Why was it the third time, and not the first time, Naruto wondered, why would you need this many people to watch for cheat, unless you knew, that people would have to cheat to pass the test. The thought made to much sense for Naruto to let it leave him mind.

So the answer for this test was to cheat, and get the answer from someone who would know them. How was he to know who would be smart enough to get all of the answers right. He was just as likely to get the wrong answers from some other idiot as he was to get the right answers. He also knew he was horrible at cheating and would most likely get caught three times before he even knew it and for cause his team to fail. What could he do, Naruto felt trapped in this room, unsure of himself and what move to make at this instance, it was one of those moments he wished that the old man was around to help him deal with his problems.

Suddenly, Naruto lost control of his own body, he could not move it a inch if he tried, and he sure did try a lot. The moment seemed to last forever, before his body started to move against his own will, or more correctly, his hands started to move on their own. Naruto was amazed that his body was putting down answers before him, and he hoped the right answers. He suddenly realized just what was taking place, Shikamaru had used his favorite shadow jutsu on him, and caused him to write down the correct answers. Naruto was confident, if these answers where ones thought up by the lazy genius of Oto, then they would no doubt be correct.

As he finished Naruto stretched his hand out in front of him, and he took a slight yawn as he waited for the other shinobi in the room to finish with their test, so he could move on to the second part of the exam. He felt confident that he had passed the first part of the exam with ease. It was as if a large burden was off his shoulders, his lack of knowledge would not cause his team to fail their exam, they would have a chance to move on. Naruto felt a smile come across his face, he felt both pride in his teammate and confidence in their chances at moving on and all becoming chuunin at this exam.

Suddenly the test administrator was in front of them. Naruto listened in silence as the protector revealed the information about the last question, one if the shinobi missed would cause them to fail. Naruto noticed the panic in the faces of many of the other shinobi. He was not paniced though, he had confidence, not in his own skills, if it was up to those, they would fail. No, he had confidence that Shikamaru would figure out the answer to what ever this tenth question would be. This confidence slowly build inside of the young shinobi, growing second by second, bigger and bigger. It was like a crack in a bridge which was growing until it would break.

Naruto quietly made his way to his feet, Naruto could hear the shock from people around him, and from the noise behind him, the shock from his own teammates at this move to what looked like quit the exam.

"So do you wish to quiet?" the test protector asked looking casually at him.

"Do I wish to quiet," Naruto repeated back to the protector, "Of course not, I didn't come here to quiet, I don't quiet, it is not my shinobi way to be a quieter, I have faith in my team, we will become chuunin, and we will achieve our dreams. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will become the Otokage, because I will not quiet, no matter what happens, and no matter what you do with this test."

Naruto sat himself right back down in his seat proud of his own remark. Naruto could notice that the people who looked like they might leave a second earlier had a new confidence in themselves. He had also heard a laugh from behind him, and shock his head knowing the laugh came from Sasame. He must of looked so Narutoish during that moment, he did mean it though, he would and his team would achieve their goals. He would make sure of that.

Naruto watched the protector closely as he prepared himself for what would be more then likely the next impossible question. He noticed the look on the protector's face had change a lot since Naruto had made his statement about not quieting. Naruto did not know what was up, but something was different, why he did not know though.

"OK, it seems that this will be who moves on," the protector announced, "You see, there is no last question, it was a test to see who would stay and who would leave. If you don't have the courage to see a test like this though, then you can't lead a team, and you are not qualified to be a chuunin."

Naruto looked in amazement, he had passed, and know it was on to the second part of the exam. Naruto wondered what the second part of the exam would be like. What new challenges would the second exam bring, he knew thought, no matter how hard the second part of the exam was going to be, he was going to be ready to handle anything that was thrown at him.

A/N- I think that was a decent chapter, I hope you liked it, if you did please review, or if you have any helpful ideas please review as well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
